


La vie en rose

by going_dangerous



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 23:09:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/going_dangerous/pseuds/going_dangerous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <a href="http://fc08.deviantart.net/fs71/f/2013/114/a/e/la_vie_en_rose_by_turtlepear-d62v523.jpg">Banner</a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	La vie en rose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rydion9.livejournal.com](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=rydion9.livejournal.com).



The bundle of caramel hair bounced happily around him, sniffing at everything then resuming her leaps and twists in the fresh grass. It was a nice, sunny day which made it a lot better since Kame's mood always brightened when he saw the sun shining so brightly in the sky, almost like calling for him to just forget about everything and relax, enjoying the moment. Which he gladly did when he brought Jelly out for a walk in the park near his house.

He liked it there. Very much, actually. Not only it was so close to his house, it was peaceful, quiet and beautiful. One of the best parks in the country, if someone were to ask him.

"Jelly, come here." He called out the dog which quickly ran to his side, wriggling her tail happily.

He smiled, patting his lap and Jelly immediately jumped on it, waiting for him to pet her.

"Good girl!" He let out excitedly, his hand stroking her curly fur, all the way from the top of her head down to the base of her tail.

He looked up at the sky, unsuccessfully trying to find even the smallest cloud who can shadow its beauty. There was none, only the mighty sun marring the most beautiful shade of blue he ever saw. He let his eyes fall down to the ground, to see the blossoms decorating the entire park.

He liked sakura blossoms, the various shades of pink that gave the feeling of a perfect life, la vie en rose... But he liked even better when all kinds of trees and their blossoms blend together in the most wonderful way, shades of white, pink, green and yellow enveloping one in their beauty, in a magic kingdom. And here it really was a magical place, the visual effect completed by the wonderful smell of blooming flowers.

Jelly jerked in his arms, raising first only her head up, then wriggling her tail, she jumped off his lap, heading straight to a certain point.

Kame turned his gaze in that direction even though there was no need to look, he already knew who it was. The nice, relaxed smile he wore until then stretched on his face, reaching his eyes when he saw Jin pacing in their direction with Ran right in front of him, already excitedly sniffing and licking Jelly like they haven't seen each other in weeks.

"Hey." Jin let out smiling back at him, sitting on the bench next to Kame.

"Hey." Kame replied, looking around to make sure they were alone.

He scooted closer to Jin who immediately wrapped an arm around his shoulders. They watched the two dogs chase each other, playful barks filling the quiet park, soon followed by their combined laughters when Jelly tripped over one of Ran's paws and rolled over her.

"I made breakfast." Jin let out as he gently caressed Kame's arm.

"You cooked?" Kame asked incredulously, eyeing Jin with a teasing raised eyebrow.

"I made sandwiches." Jin shrugged apparently unaffected by Kame's comment. "It still counts as breakfast." He informed pretty smug.

Casting another look around them, Kame caught Jin's lips in a soft and brief kiss. "Thank you." Kame let out smiling, caressing Jin's thigh.

Jin just nodded, pulling him closer to his body. He knew Kame wasn’t thanking him only for making the food for him, it was more than that. Kame was thanking him for everything they had, for everything they were. "Let's go. I'm starving." He got up, already on his way, calling Ran to him and securing the leash around her neck.

This time it was Kame's turn to nod, still smiling upon seeing Jin taking such an active part in his life. He loved it, he more than loved the fact that his life couldn't be more perfect. Not when he had everything he ever wanted and more. He had Jin and Jin had him. It was indeed perfect.

~*~ THE END ~*~


End file.
